Sean-Craig Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Craig Manning developed in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Sean and Craig met on the first day of school in season 2, after Craig transferred to Degrassi. Sean, having been shunned by Jimmy and Spinner for hooking up with Ashley at a party the previous summer, was eager to get to know new people. Sean soon learned about Craig's troubled relationship with his father, and helped him find a safe home with Joey. However, the two began drifting apart as Craig became close friends with Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco. They eventually developed separate interests and friends, and by the beginning of season three, had drifted apart entirely. Friendship History Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), Sean and Craig meet when Craig bumps into Sean in the hallway. Sean is not in a good mood, and snaps at Craig for his clumsiness. Craig apologizes, and says he's lost. When Sean tells him to get a map, Craig shows Sean that he already has one. Meanwhile, several girls flirt with "new guy" Craig as they walk by him. Sean notices this. Eager for an opportunity to meet new girls and make new acquaintances (as Sean's hook-up with Ashley the previous summer led to a fallout between him and his friends), Sean offers to show Craig where his classes are. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Craig and Sean are walking in the hallway when Craig bumps into Emma Nelson and Manny Santos, and asks them if they are going to the dance that night. They says they can't because they're in the 7th grade, and Craig teases Sean about how he can't go even, as Sean is repeating the 7th grade, meaning he should have been in the same grade as Craig, and therefore would have gone to go to the dance. In Drive, 'Joey goes out for the weekend and tells Craig that he can invite a couple of friends over on three conditions: ''"No booze, no girls, and no parties." Craig agrees to his terms and then invites Sean, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy. However, Jimmy, angry that Sean was invited, did not attend. They have a very quiet night at home, that is until the boys decide to go to Joey's car dealership and take a car out for a joy ride. They have fun getting tickets to a Kid Elrick concert and driving around, that is until they come back to the car dealership and see Joey furious. Joey sends the other boys home, grounds Craig and rips up his concert tickets. Season 3 In '''Gangsta, Gangsta, Craig complains to Sean about how shop class was supposed to be his "bird course", but he is having trouble, while Sean excels in the class. When Jay Hogart is staring at Sean from across the room, Craig asks him what Jay's problem is. He tells Sean not to mess with him, but Sean doesn't listen and instead offers help to Jay with his car. He leaves and goes back to his project, where Craig is standing. Season 6 During '''What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1) '''Sean is seen with Emma and Manny, viewing Craig's performance. Gallery Survive.PNG 206drive.png 202whendovescry.png 206_003.jpg kc0064.jpg wdc20152.jpg drive0191.jpg gjwhf0008.jpg drive0213.jpg wdc20154.jpg drive0120.jpg wdc20158.jpg mib0023.jpg tane0011.jpg 43543n.png 3543nn.png TMBA1.jpg craigsean1.jpg craigsean3.jpg craigsean4.jpg craigsean5.jpg GG6.jpg GG9.jpg GG16.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions